A Night to Remember
by velvetsky7
Summary: An AU where Kuroko, Kise, Himuro and Takao are strippers! And what would happen when 4 friends decided to go see them? Would it be a night worth remembering? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Hey y'all I'm back! :D This is an AU fic, where they are all 23-24 year old guys with their own respective professions. Oh and some of the GOM members know each other...and they don't play basketball. Hope you guys like it, I enjoyed writing this haha A big change from my "dark" stories~ Anywho, enjoy! ^_^**

 **Present Day...**

Kuroko Tetsuya, a young male with sky blue hair peered through the dark opaque curtains to see how tonight's guests are looking. His aquamarine eyes scanned the room silently when suddenly two arms went around him and grabbed a hold of his little body. "H-hey!" he squeaked out loud.

"What are you doing, Kurokocchi?" a cheerful, yet slightly annoying voice cooed in his ear. Kuroko didn't have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to.

"Kise-kun, you're going to ruin my outfit." Kuroko said and Kise dropped him gently patting his head. Kuroko looked at the blonde, who was wearing a cow boy themed outfit; a dark brown leather jacket with short tight leather pants, cow boy boots and, of course a cowboy's hat.

"Ahhh Kurokocchi, you look really adorable! Aaah, I love it!" the blonde squealed in excitement and scanned Kuroko's body up and down almost too happily. Kuroko's theme today was a maid outfit, and the dress flowed up to his knees perfectly, along with some black knee high socks and a black bow on his head. "Hey, let's take a selfie before we go on stage!" Kise said and just before he took out his cell phone, another male walked in wearing a police themed outfit. He had skin tight blue shorts and a partially buttoned up top showing his smooth, pale skin. He also had the officer's hat too and a baton attached at the side of his hips.

"Woah Himurocchi, you look hot too!" Kise gawked at the officer almost drooling. "Wow Akashicchi really is something!"

"Should you guys be goofing around right now? We're almost ready to go." Himuro said putting his hands on his hips.

"I was just looking at our audience." Kuroko said pointing at the crack in the curtains and Himuro put his hand on his chin.

"Hm, I wonder if he came." he said simply and Kise and Kuroko exchanged looks, before an awkwardly standing male waddled towards them. "Oh, hey Kazunari."

Takao Kazanari had long white fluffy rabbit ears on his head and wore a white romper like outfit with white thigh high knees socks. On his butt there was a giant fluffy tail that bounced every time he walked. "Uh guys...I think Akashi hates me?!"

"Now, why would you say that?" a low voice sounded behind them and everyone turned around seeing a short, red headed male with mismatched coloured eyes. "I planned all of your outfits accordingly. What's the matter with your outfit, hm?"

Takao paused and scratched his head. "Nope, no problems! Wonderful work, as usual!"

"Don't make me change my mind about the butterfly costume, Kazunari." he said darkly and the latter whimpered shaking his head desperately. The redhead turned to everyone with a small smile. "My, you all look absolutely beautiful. I expect the same excellent performance like last time. Since last week was such a big success let's make tonight even bigger!"

They all nodded and shouted in confidence and Akashi checked his watch. "Curtains will open in less than 5 minutes. Do not disappoint me." he said making sure the last sentence was clearly obvious that he was not joking around and Kise gulped. Kuroko nodded and Himuro smiled softly. Takao itched around in his outfit, but more or less nodded nervously.

"So, have you seen any cute guys yet?" Kise asked putting his arms on Kuroko's shoulders.

"Are you doing that because I'm short?" Kuroko snapped and the blonde laughed.

"Short and super cute, Kurokocchi!" he giggled still not letting go of the light blue haired male.

"I don't know about you two, but I found the perfect man." Himuro sighed and Kise cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Who? Where? When?!" Kise exclaimed and the latter slid the curtains a bit and pointed at him. "Woah, he looks kinda scary Himurocchi!" the officer laughed while Kise looking around the vast room of audiences and a bigger smile appeared on his face. "Ooh, I know who I'm targeting!"

"You're not attacking him, Kise-kun." Kuroko said pushing the blonde out of the way. "Oh...I see."

"Kurokocchi, you found someone too?!" Takao inched over and peeked through the cracks and a soft giggle was heard from the bunny man. "Eh? What's going on with Takaocchi?!"

"I think we all found who we're playing for." Himuro said raising a brow. "Which means...the game is on."

Kise walked up to the faux police officer and smirked. "I don't know Himurocchi, my man seems to be loaded."

"That's nonsense; I'll get the most this time." Kuroko muttered fixing his bow on his head.

"I don't know guys...my man looks well educated and well brought up." Takao said making the others turn their heads at him angrily.

"Hmph, well we'll see about that then." Himuro said and everyone shot combative and angry glares at each other.

"I'M GOING TO WIN THIS TIME!" Everyone shouted in unison which earned a slap to each of their heads by a foldable fan.

"Are you idiots finished?" Akashi snapped and they all scurried to their places. The redhead rolled his eyes and shot his stern look to the background crew. "Let us begin!" he yelled and the setting slowly turned dark and mysterious.

 **More than 12 hours ago...**

Kagami Taiga almost fell asleep from the late night shifts he had been taking. Luckily for him, the bar he was working at wasn't that busy today. He woke up from a buzz in his pocket and he took out his phone seeing a text message.

 _To: Taiga_

 _From: Tatsuya_

 _Hey, it's been a while. Come visit me when you get the chance._

Kagami clicked on the link that his longtime friend sent him. Just as it loaded up on screen, he almost threw his phone across the room from the vulgar pictures on it. "The hell?!" he screamed and some of the customers glared at him making the redhead apologize in embarrassment. " _Tatsuya told me that he worked at a strip club...but I never really believed him!"_ The more he stared at the pictures the more he wanted to throw his phone again.

"Kagami?" a voice called and he turned to a tall figure leaning against the wall. "You're beat, why don't you go home for the rest of the day."

"Ah, thanks Kiyoshi." Kagami said walking to the back room.

"You should definitely try that place out, it's amazing!" Kiyoshi recommended, smiling as usual and Kagami gasped. How the hell did he see his phone? No, more importantly...he's into that kind of stuff?!

"R-right, see you tomorrow." Kagami said and walked out of the bar. He walked down the streets when he heard his stomach growl immensely. He walked to the nearby bake shop at the corner, smelling the sweet aroma of baked goods and candies. He opened the door and a waft of heaven filled his nostrils.

"Oh...hey Kaga-chin." Kagami looked over and saw a giant, purple haired male wearing a too small white apron and a white pastry chef hat.

"Hey Murasakibara, can I have the usual?" he said sitting at the counter and Murasakibara nodded getting the prepackaged boxes of chicken pot pies, sandwiches and other savory baked goods.

"Where's my money?" Murasakibara said in his lazy tone and Kagami sighed.

"I'll pay you back soon, I promise!" the hungry redhead pleaded and the giant narrowed his eyes.

"I'm losing tab, Kaga-chin. If you don't pay me back all the lunch I so graciously made you, I'm going to get really pissed!" Murasakibara said raising his voice, before realizing his own customers were shivering in their seats. "Um...Enjoy the food..." he said to them with a lazy smile and bowed, making everyone return to their food nervously. Murasakibara slammed the counter and leaned closer to Kagami. "Listen here, Kaga-chin, this is the last time I'm doing this, otherwise...I'll crush you dead hard." he growled making Kagami swallowed the mouthful of food down and nodded worriedly. Murasakibara paused his enraged moment when he heard a ding, and he realized his cupcakes were ready. He scurried in panic to the oven and fetched them before they burned.

"Hey, you busy tonight?" Kagami asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Maybe..." Murasakibara grumbled seeing that one of his cupcakes were smooshed.

"Wanna come to this? We'll ask the others too." he showed the link Himuro sent him and Murasakibara almost dropped the pan of cupcakes. He squinted at the phone carefully before looking at the redhead with a bewildered expression.

"Is that..."

"Yup." Kagami said and Murasakibara thought for a moment. "My friend works there, it could be interesting."

Murasakibara grabbed the piping bag and squirted on the cupcakes while he thought about it some more. "Hm...I guess." he finally said, taking the smooshed cupcake and devoured it in his mouth. "Mine-chin and Mido-chin are coming too right?"

"Er...I haven't talked to them yet." Kagami said and the bell to store chimed and a tall, tanned man in a police uniform walked in confidently. "Well speak of the devil."

"Yo, Murasakibara!" he nodded and Murasakibara waved lazily. "Hey, you're here too Bakagami?!"

"I always come here, Ahomine." Kagami said and Aomine ignored him as he looked at the menu.

"I'll get one of your specialty sandwiches, Murasakibara." he said and the giant nodded fetching for his ingredients.

"You interested in this?" Kagami asked and Aomine looked at his phone, before exploded out in laughter. Everyone in the room stared at Kagami again, but Kagami shook his head and pointed at the giggling Aomine.

"Dude, you're joking right?" Aomine said wiping his tears and Kagami turned slightly red. "YOU'RE NOT?!"

"Kaga-chin said it will be interesting." Murasakibara said giving him his sandwich.

"Oh, it's going to be interesting alright." Aomine said biting his food. "I mean, I'm down. Though...Midorima..." he started to burst out in laughter again.

"Yeah, Midorima is..uh..." Kagami scratched his head and Murasakibara looked at them obliviously.

"He's what Kaga-chin?" he asked innocently and Kagami cleared his throat.

"Let's just say he's not the type to go to a strip club."

"Yeah, he's too proper and," Aomine cleared his throat for his Midorima impression. He straightened his face and pushed up his invisible glasses. "I'm not going to waste my time on some idiotic dance." Kagami and Aomine burst out laughing while Murasakibara grabbed another cupcake and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Let's just call him, who knows; maybe we're wrong about him." Kagami said and Aomine nodded.

 **3 hours later...**

"You guys better have a hell of a good reason for pulling me out of an important operation." a tall green haired male with dark rimmed glasses walked towards his three friends. He was wearing an all white outfit that is neatly buttoned and spick and span. In his hands was his lucky item for the day; a medium size totem pole from an antique shop.

"Say Midorima, wanna go to a strip club tonight?" Kagami asked bluntly out of the blue.

Midorima just stared at him, and then a faint sound of cracking was heard. Aomine noticed that his glasses were cracked and red filled up on the green haired male's face. "YOU'RE MEANING TO TELL ME, THAT YOU CALLED TO ASK IF I WANTED TO GO TO A STRIP CLUB?!"

Kagami nodded and smiled nervously.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! I'm not going to waste my time on some idiotic dance!" he snapped and Aomine exploded out in laughter from his imitation he did a few hours ago.

"Come on Mido-chin, it will help you relax." Murasakibara said patting the furious greenette's head.

"No it will not!" he snapped and Aomine wiped the second batch of tears from his face.

"Jeez, you're always so tense, just come out for one night!"

"Yeah, you're like always stuck in the hospital, come and have some fun." Kagami said and Midorima pushed his glasses up.

"I love my job, and I shall not go to such a place."

"Come on..." Kagami pleaded and Aomine and Murasakibara nodded in agreement. Midorima stared back at his friends and sighed in frustration.

"Argh, you idiots..." he muttered. "If someone sits on top of me, I'm going to-"

Aomine slapped his back impishly. "What the hell? No one will sit on top of you...well, your lap, yes, but-"

Into the sunset, all was heard was Midorima's cries of horror.

 **A/N: Oh Midorima xD That tsundere, we all know he wants to go ;) Hope you guys like it so far! I rated it M just to be safe eheheh Also a really quick note, before I wrote this, I made Kagami's profession a bartender, not a firefighter. I'm aware that he wants to be a firefighter in the character bible, but for the sake of the story...he's a bartender :) so please don't give me a hard time about that~ . See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews! ^_^ Soooo, before anything else I have something to say. I got some "hate reviews" towards this story which came to a big surprise to me. If you're reading this, hey, you're back again. If you're not into this kind of stuff, just leave! Don't waste your time and definitely do not waste my time in writing unhelpful "reviews" and telling me what to do and not do. This is MY FANFIC** **and I adore all of the characters of KNB, and this is absolutely** **NOT** **something I'm** **trying to disrespect or belittle. I wrote this as a fun and entertaining fic, and so like I said, if this doesn't float your boat, go back and read something that does. Who would have thought it would be as simple as that? Damn, without further ado, enjoy this chapter.**

 **On a lighter note, if you want, I included hyperlinks to the songs I used that were inspired for each routine ;) You can click on the word, "song" if you want to add some extra spice to it haha.. assuming I can hyperlink...(im a noob still o3o) *dashes away to make sure it works***

 **EDIT* OK for some reason the hyperlink to the song isn't showing up D: Oh man, if anyone can help or knows what I'm talking about, please let me know so I could try to fix it *sobs***

 **The night of...**

Aomine went around and picked up his friends one by one with his police car. He arrived at Kagami's house first, and the redhead walked up to him and gave him a 'wtf' look. "Dude, why'd you bring your police car?"

"That's the only car I own, Bakagami?!" Aomine yelled and Kagami made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. "Besides, if things get a little crazy, they'll know I'll be there to save the day."

Kagami rolled his eyes and Aomine drove off to pick up Murasakibara. They waited for the giant to come out of his house for a couple of minutes, and in the meantime, they both stared blankly at the dark house in front of them. "Yeesh, what's taking him so long?"

"Someone's eager to go to a male strip club." Aomine nudged him and Kagami was thankful that it was dark so the latter wouldn't see his reddening cheeks. "By the way, who's your stripper friend?"

"Ah...he's a guy I met in America years ago." Kagami replied simply. "He was never really...the stripper type though."

"He's probably banging hot, am I right?" he said playfully and Kagami sort of shrugged. "Wait...you haven't seen him in years, have you?" Kagami didn't say anything and Aomine laughed out loud. "Ha! No wonder you're so eager to see him!"

Before Kagami was at Aomine's throat, there was a knock on the window. They both turned to see Murasakibara was standing outside with bags filled with food. "Why are you bringing all of that?" Aomine asked as Murasakibara tried his best to squeeze into the car.

"I'm hungry." he said, which was such an obvious answer when you think about it. He finally slammed the door shut before beginning to munch on his snacks.

Aomine drove off next to pick up Midorima. The stoic greenette was actually outside his house already, wearing a gigantic baggy hoodie that covered his whole face and paired up with some dark sunglasses over his usual glasses. Everyone laughed at him, even Murasakibara and Midorima fumed up and clenched his fists.

"Shut up, all of you!" he stomped to the car, opening the door a bit too harshly. "Not only are you guys late to pick me up, but I have to wear this contraption because some idiots decided to go to a strip club on a Thursday night!"

"You didn't have to wear that, Mido-chin." Murasakibara said wolfing down the bag of chips in his hands.

"I'm protecting my dignity!" the green haired male snapped and bumped his head on the low door frame when he entered the car. He cursing loudly and grumbled a few indistinguishable things under his breath.

"Relax MIdorima, we're going to have a good time." Aomine said smirking through the rear-view mirror.

"Good time, my ass." he grumbled trying to fit in the tiny space with Murasakibara. "Who's idea was to seat the biggest guys at the back?!"

Kagami turned around and saw Murasakibara was literally squishing Midorima into the sides of the car. The green haired male sighed rubbing his temples in frustration. "Well you could sit in the trunk?"

Aomine laughed and MIdorima huffed crossing his arms in anger and smoke was practically steaming out from his ears. Murasakibara patted the green haired male to calm him down, but MIdorima slumped deeper into the chair, holding onto his previous lucky item as if it was something that would protect him from the idiocy of his friends.

The car ride was rather interesting as Aomine played some of his favourite hardcore rap songs on his playlist and Kagami wouldn't stop arguing about his choice of music. Murasakibara was contently eating the rest of his bag of junk food and Midorima was itching to get the hell out. Once they got there, there was already a huge line up of girls and guys at the club. The large LED screens glowed brightly, overpowering the rest of the businesses nearby and there were even flashy posters of the almost bare strippers hanging along the light posts and traffic lights. Aomine parked and Kagami told them to follow him to the burly bouncer standing at the front and showed him his card and ID. The bouncer nodded and let all of the friends in.

"Woah, where'd you get your hands on a V.I.P pass?" Aomine asked in amazement and Kagami nodded.

"Tatsuya gave me free passes so that all of us could come." They all went to the respected V.I.P table which was literally located right at the front of the stage. They all took their seats and waited around for the show to start. Aomine purposely pulled up his chair closer to the front and placed his foot on a random chair, making himself at home. Kagami sat himself down, still feeling unsure about the whole thing, but deep down he was eager to see Himuro again. Murasakibara took his seat, and restlessly looked around for something more interesting to stare at besides from an empty stage. Midorima looked the most uncomfortable; as he constantly gave death glares to ditzy women wearing skimpy clothing and at drunken looking men.

"Is there going to be food?" Murasakibara asked Kagami as he poked on his jacket.

"You're still hungry?" Kagami asked in shock and the giant nodded.

"The food will be on stage soon." Aomine said winking at Kagami. Murasakibara pouted and the indecent thought never really fully registered in his head.

In a matter of seconds, the lights dimmed to total darkness and a loud slow beat **song** was being played. The curtains opened to a lone male's back, with blonde hair and tight leather shorts and vest. The blonde turned his head back, and rolled his hip back in rhythm to the music staring into the audience with hazy, golden eyes.

The blonde swayed his hips slowly rolling his head back as he turned his body so that his front side was facing the crowd. The screams of girls were loud and prominent as they screamed out his name. "KISE! AAAHH KISE I WANT TO TOUCH YOU!" some of them shouted their lungs out making Midorima flinched in utter shock.

Kise smiled at them, licking his lips as he seductively shrugged off his leather vest revealing his perfect, flawless skin and abs. The girls shrieked even more and some of them fainted on cue as Kise licked his fingers, trailing them down across his chest and slightly grazed his crotch area.

Kagami noticed Aomine was at the edge of his seat; his mouth hanging open and his eyes widened in intensity to the movements the blonde was making. Kise eyed the tanned male and winked at him before taking a rope from his back pocket. He whipped it to the floor making a loud whipping sound and Aomine bit his lip from the groan.

Kise slid the rope in between his legs and grinded his crotch against it, the friction making Kise moan. He rolled his body gracefully as he continued to grind against the rope before whipping the stage again. He skipped down the stage and back hugged some of the audience and occasionally nipped at their necks and whispered huskily in their ears. While he did it, he intentionally swayed his ass in Aomine's direction making the tanned male eye his perfect round backside.

The audience stuffed bills in Kise's crotch and the blonde giggled in appreciation. He then went to another male and sat on his lap, grinding his crotch against his. Aomine paused, gritting his teeth and Kagami had to hold him back so that the tanned male wouldn't do anything rash. Kise noticed the jealous reaction and smirked at him while licking the male's cheeks before pecking the spot and got off of him. That man gave him his money as Kise got closer to Aomine.

Aomine sat back as Kise approached him holding his rope in one hand and the other end partially, biting it with his teeth. Kise wrapped his arm around Aomine's shoulder and stood over his legs. "Hey, big boy." Kise said huskily and Aomine held his waist tightly. The blonde wrapped the rope around Aomine's torso and tightened it so that his arms were bounded. Kise admired his work before unzipping his tight shorts at a scrutinizing slow pace. Aomine licked his lips and continued to stare as the blonde tore off his pants in one swoop, tossing it somewhere in the room where a group of girls fought over it. Kise wore a matching leather G-string and placed his cowboy hat on Aomine and grinded his crotch against the latter's own crotch while flinging his head back groaning.

Kise rode on top of him sensually at a slow agonizing pace. Kise flickered his long lashes at him and covered both of their faces with the hat and kissed him deeply. Aomine's eyes widened and Kise giggled, kissing him more and stuck his tongue in and probed around the warm cavern. Aomine squeezed his ass in response making Kise let out a gasp and bit playfully at Aomine's bottom lips. Hearing the song almost coming to an end, the blonde then got off of him, still eying him seductively with long lashes and hazy golden eyes. Aomine stuffed a chunk of cash in between Kise's thong strap before smacking at his ass, making the blonde giggle teasingly. Kise returned to the stage before the transition of songs and darkening of the stage.

 **A/N: Hope you guys could follow/picture Kise's dance routine *sweat drops* I tried to make it sensual, ya know...ok. Anyways, please favourite, follow and review if you like~ For some reason I'm having second thoughts on this whole thing, so we'll see later if I decide to continue it or not. :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, with much anticipation, I've decided to update another chapter** **:)** **I actually wrote the whole story already but I had some things on my mind and all...buuuut anyways, enough of about me, here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it... ;)**

The stage darkened and in Kise's place, was a dark haired male with a thin, blue officer's outfit. Kagami gasped, his eyes widened as the second male's performance began. "T-Tatsuya...?!" Aomine was already in a mess and lazily looked over at Kagami with glazed eyes.

"Damn, your friend's hot too!" Aomine shouted to him through the loud booming music.

Himuro swayed his hips to the beat of the song and his eyes scanned the audience in front of him; seeing a horde of screaming girls on the right and to the left, was his main target at the V.I.P section. The dark haired smirked, licking his lips and ripped his shirt open, revealing his unblemished pale milky skin. He rolled his body seductively eyeing his specific target at the V.I.P table. He groped his crotch and slowly undid his pants, but left them hanging on his swinging hips.

Kagami gulped as he could feel the sweat trickle down his neck. Having not seen his friend in over 10 years was already awkward enough, but seeing him strip in front of him made it all seem so surreal. The redhead glanced over at Murasakibara, and the giant finally had something to look and pay attention to. Kagami could've sworn that he saw the sweet loving giant was drooling at the performance.

Himuro hopped off the stage and into another man's lap. The man was a lot older than he was, but the stripper didn't mind, after all, he was to please everyone in the room. Himuro rolled his hips over the man's crotch and could feel that he was hard. Himuro wagged his slender finger at him and stroked his face playfully. He got off of him before he was sprinkled with cash from the entranced man. Himuro then headed to a young woman sitting with her group of wild friends. Himuro nibbled the woman's ear teasingly whispering sweet compliments to her before taking out a pair of handcuffs. He dangled it in front of her before quickly cuffing her hands behind her.

She blushed and he took her face gently and aimed it towards his groin. She gasped as he rolled his hip forward slowly making her friends jealous and ecstatic. Her friends screamed; some even reached out and touched him, stuffing the money in his shorts before screaming again. After he held the woman's chin gently and kissed her forehead, laughing softly and apologized as the woman looked like she was scarred for life. He removed the cuffs and headed to the V.I.P table.

Kagami stared at his long time friend stand before him with an amused expression on his face. Himuro cocked his head at him with a devious smirk. "Hey Taiga, glad you could make it." he said taking out his baton out and trailing it across Kagami's chest. He made a heart shape on it and watched Kagami stare at him like a hawk. Himuro removed the baton and licked a long strip along the base and up to the tip.

"T-Tatsuya..." Kagami breathed out making the latter smirk.

Himuro walked away from him leaving Kagami in bewilderment. Himuro headed towards a particular purple haired giant and on and sat in his lap, grinding his hips against the latter. "Hey handsome..." Himuro whispered in his ear and Murasakibara shuddered. Himuro tilted Murasakibara's chin with his baton and circled the area around his mouth, smearing the bit of drool from his lips.

Murasakibara took the baton away and smashed his lips with his own. A lot of girl's screamed out loud and Midorima's glasses broke again.

"Whooo! Eat him Murasakibara!" Aomine yelled and lassoed his leather jacket above his head. Clearly he was way too excited for his own good and was even more into it than the ladies in the room.

Himuro groaned in his mouth and trailed his hands over Murasakibara's broad shoulders feeling every inch of taut muscle. He trailed them down to his arms and the giant felt something cold around his wrists. The giant stopped the kiss and realized his hands were cuffed behind him. Himuro giggled at his frantic state and stood up, tearing off his pants off showing a matching dark blue G-string.

Murasakibara stared at it in lust and he licked his lips hungrily. Himuro kneed the erection in Murasakibara's pants making the giant groan lowly. Himuro grabbed a handful of purple hair and then grinded his crotch into his face. Murasakibara licked it hungrily and obscenely making MIdorima scream in shock.

"Uh... Murasakibara, you're not-" Kagami muttered in shock, but stopped what he was about to say and leaned back into his seat. He still can't get over the fact that he's watching his old childhood friend strip and get slurped up like an ice cream by Murasakibara.

Himuro giggled and angled the giant's head up to kiss him again. He reached to the back of the bigger male to undo the cuffs and when he did, large hands pulled his waist back down. "Aw, as much I want to stay, my turn is up." he said softly holding Murasakibara's face endearingly.

The purple haired male pouted. "But I like you." he said anxiously and Himuro smiled.

"I like you too." he kissed Murasakibara on the cheek before getting off his lap. Murasakibara placed a wad of cash in front of Himuro.

"Mine-chin did it, so I'm going to do it too." Murasakibara said blushing a bit and Himuro's heart warmed from his innocent actions.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." The raven haired male said and headed back to the stage in time for the lights to dim dark again.

The music transitioned to a more upbeat, explicit crude like song. When the lights came back on, a smaller male was on stage wearing a black dress and knee high socks and boots. The male had light blue hair and pale skin like Himuro. Kuroko turned his head to the crowd and smiled softly making the audience scream louder. A pole emerged from the center of the stage and Kuroko wrapped one of his thin legs around the pole and slid himself down slowly. He flashed his ass towards the V.I.P section and smirked as all of them had their mouths open.

Kagami blushed even more as he watched the delicate male start to grind against the metal pole. Kuroko rolled his body around the metal rod before bending his body down as to touch his toes, and stroked his pale legs as he went back up. At the back of the stage, Akashi stood there with one hand on his chin nodding and smiling in satisfaction.

Kuroko blew his bangs off his face before hopping off the stage gracefully, landing on a male's lap. He straddled the male and nipped playfully at the man's neck, making the latter groan. Kuroko trailed his small hands along the man's chest, twisting his nipples through his dress shirt earning a cry of pleasure from the man. Kuroko smiled and hopped off of him after feeling money stuffed under his dress.

The bluenette headed towards a group of guys in the corner ogling his graceful body. Kuroko grinded his ass against one of their crotches as he gazed upward, looking into their turned on expression. Kuroko pulled the other male's tie down and kissed him softly along his neck and close to his lips. Before the man could react, Kuroko smacked his cheek playfully and hopped away taking the bills in front of him.

Kuroko headed to the V.I.P table, surprising Kagami with a tight back hug. "Hello, sir." Kuroko said huskily in his ear and Kagami's ears turned red. Kuroko smirked and ruffled his red hair before he went in front of him and started to unzip his dress. He swayed his hips sensually as the dress fell down to his feet, revealing his black lacey g-string. There was even a small bow on the side making a cute touch to his outfit. Kagami just stared wide eyed at the smaller male; eyes widening even more than they could when Kuroko crawled on top of him and wrapped his legs around his waist. Kuroko was a lot feistier than he appeared to be and he unzipped Kagami's jackets and tore open his shirt before smooshing both of their chests together. The feeling of his soft smooth skin against his rugged one, making Kagami bite his lip to contain the sounds coming out from his mouth.

Kagami gripped his thin waist and Kuroko grinded his ass on the redhead's crotch, earning a loud moan that only Kuroko could hear. The bluenette stood up and turned around so that his ass was in front of Kagami. Kuroko teasingly pulled his thong down slowly, and before Kagami reached out to touch it, Kuroko smacked his hand away. The rest of his friends just watched the mesmerizing male in front of him, and Kuroko smirked at all of their dumbfounded expressions.

Kuroko turned slightly to Kagami and pecked him quickly right on the lips. Kagami stared into his light blue eyes and a deeper shade of red appeared on his own face. Kuroko smiled softyle and just as he turned his heel around, Kagami took his hand and gave him his portion of money. Kuroko smiled sweetly. "Thank you so much." he accepted the money and picked his dress up before heading up to stage as the light darkened yet again.

Kagami fanned himself as he tried to process what he just did and witnessed. The change of music changed again and this time it was another fast paced song. Out on the stage was the back of a dark haired male with white fluffy bunny ears and matching white romper like outfit.

Takao wiggled his ass at the audience making the ladies scream at the way his giant fluffy tail wagged as he moved. Midorima's glasses cracked again and he turned away before his friends caught him blushing. However Takao saw the greenette's actions and chuckled to himself. He took the pole from Kuroko's performance and started to roll his body inward, making his body wave seductively and hooked one of his leg around the pole and smacked his ass loudly with his hand.

That sound made Midorima glanced at the bunny male and regretted once again as he watched the playful tongue lick around his lips. Takao slid off of the stage and headed to a group of wild girls and they all spanked his fluffy butt teasingly. Takao took one of the girl's hands and brought her against him and grinded his crotch along her stomach. While he did that, he wiggled his ass in the direction of the VIP table. The girl's were oblivious to the bunny male's actions and intentions, but MIdorima couldn't help but stare at him.

Takao smirked playfully and pecked the girl's cheeks earning a reddening colour on her face. He earned some cash from her and her friends, before making his way to a lone older male clearly interested in him. Takao noticed the male was hard which he didn't mind. The dark haired male crawled on the man's lap, rolling his hips into his crotch. He was aware that a particular green haired male was still watching him carefully. Takao made sure he saw the lick he gave the older male, flicking his eyes towards green ones.

MIdorima choked and immediately turned away. Takao giggled and hopped off of the man's lap before getting a handful of cash from him. The shorter male twirled his long white bunny ears with his fingers as he walked towards the greenette. Takao plopped himself on Midorima's lap, making the latter blush furiously. His back was facing the greenette and he turned his head to eye him up and down. "Hey, sweetie." he said and MIdorima so wanted to push him away, but something held him back.

The smaller male wiggled his ass against the greenette's crotch, wagging his fluffy white tail cutely at the same time. Takao raised his hips up and trailed his ass along Midorima's chest before zipping his one piece out of the way, showing his red g-string. MIdorima's glasses broke big time and he internally screamed as he stared at the smooth pale cheeks in front of him. "You can touch, you know?" Takao giggled but the greenette wouldn't dare to do such thing. Takao turned around so that they were facing each other and pulled the taller male out of his seat. MIdorima shook his head desperately but it only made the other want him more. Takao trailed his hands along his chest, unzipping his hoodie in the process. He hooked one of his legs along Midorima's long legs and slid himself down gracefully, treating him like a metal pole.

The green haired male stiffened and hoped that he wouldn't feel his hardening crotch. Takao did in fact and grinded his hips against MIdorima's making the taller one groaned softly. The song was almost coming to the end and Takao frowned. He noticed MIdorima reach into his pocket and shoved something into his hands. The smaller male looked up as the greenette turned away. "Just...just take it."

Takao's eyes lit up and smiled sweetly at him. "Why thank you, handsome." he felt the lights dimming again and his song slowly concluded. He gathered his clothes before skipping back to backstage.

 **A/N: Whoo hoo, which stripper was your favourite? ;) I decided to put everyone's performances all at once because, adding Takao into the next chapter was just kinda random. I really wished I could hyperlink the songs I used :( I really thought it would be a nice touch haha Anyways, favourite, follow and review if you like! I appreciate all of the feedback! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The show continued on with other strippers doing their own routine. After what happened, MIdorima cleared his throat, still unsure whether or not to look over at his friends. He noticed Aomine whispering something to Kagami's ear and the red head nodded to his suggestion. "What are you two idiots whispering about?" the stoic green haired snapped.

"I just suggested that after the show, we should all go sneak backstage and meet them!" Aomine said way too gleefully. The greenette jolted from the suggestion and straightened out his glasses.

"That's ridiculous! I'm going home after this nonsense!"

"Oh come on, stop acting like you weren't enjoying it!" Aomine slapped his back making the glasses topple off his face. "Murasakibara, you're coming right?" he turned and the giant was just touching his lips staring at a random part of the room. When the lights shone on his face, there was a faint tinge of red on his cheeks. Aomine smirked and nodded back at MIdorima. "Yup, the big guy's in, as well!"

Midorima didn't have any more words to say, as it was hard to admit that he did in fact enjoy the show. Of course, being the tsundere he is, he crossed his arms and looked away. The show ended after another hour or so, and the room was being cleared out slowly. The four friends stood up and sneaked stealthily to the backstage which was led by Aomine.

"If we get thrown to jail because of this..." The greenette said forgetting the fact that he came here with a police officer.

"What the hell, Midorima!?" Aomine snickered and Murasakibara patted his head again. The tanned male opened the stage door, which to his surprise it was unlocked and quickly poked his head in. There was no one in sight and he turned around to signal his buddies to come in.

"Murasakibara, lower your giant ass body down! You're going to get us kicked out!" Kagami snapped under his breath as he watched the giant look around aimlessly at the entire room. Murasakibara growled and glared at him. "What are you even looking for anyways?"

"I'm looking for that sexy officer that kissed me." Midorima's glasses broke yet again and he grabbed the giant's shirt by the collar.

"Don't you start talking like that, Murasakibara?!"

Aomine shushed them in a non discreet way and managed to get his friends in the backstage part of the club. He then stopped halfway, raising his hand to make them stop too.

"What is it? What do you see?" Kagami said a little bit too loudly. Aomine motioned Kagami closer and the latter waddled to see what was going on. Kagami's eyes widened when he saw the four infamous strippers all in their matching respecting G-strings talking casually to each other.

"What? What's happening~?" Murasakibara whined and pushed passed Midorima to see what the matter was. Midorima cursed silently and poked his head in between Murasakibara and Aomine to see what all the commotion was all about.

"Alright guys, fan out your bread!" Kise hollered, fanning out his load for the night. "I counted beforehand, $735 baby!"

Kuroko gathered his and did the same. "Must be your lucky day Kise-kun, I got $680 and a random package of Extra large condoms."

"Eeeew, Kurokocchi! Throw it out!" The blonde shrilled out loud and Kuroko smacked him on the chest.

"Packaged Kise-kun, keyword, Packaged."

"Well Ryouta, I'm sorry I have to say that you have been beaten." Himuro said putting one of his hands to his hip. "$890 in all its glory." he smiled in triumph, waving the bills in the air.

"You so sure, Himuro?" The rest of the gang turned to see Takao with a wide smile. He smirked and fanned out his wad of money. Everyone's eyed widened at the amount he was holding in his hands. "$2760, boo yahh!"

"Argh Takaocchi, all I see is 100 bills!" Kise whined, magical waterfalls poured down his eyes.

"He quadrupled me..." Kuroko frowned.

"Alright, alright Takao, you win." HImuro waved him off with his money. Takao was laughing at all 3 of them, poking them occasionally and snickering with his bunny ears and tail still attached to him.

Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara and Midorima all had the same exact expression; the expression of shock and betrayal.

"I can't believe they were competing for who got the most..." Kagami muttered pinching his nose bridge and Aomine gritted his teeth.

"I gave all my monthly savings to that banging hot blonde!"

"Did I really give that much?" Murasakibara drawled putting a finger to his chin.

"I knew this blasted place was a waste of my time...and my money!" MIdorima fumed almost breaking his precious lucky item.

"Yeah MIdorima, what did you do; give your whole wallet or something?" Aomine asked and immediately backed away as he saw red filling up the greenette's face. "Uh...Midorima?"

Midorima literally had smoke coming out from his ears. He pushed his way too shattered glasses up his nose and began walking up the stage towards the 4 strippers. Everyone in the room could clearly see the green smoky aura around him.

"He's in what people call the Zone, isn't he?" Kagami commented.

The 4 strippers looked over at the tall green haired male with absolute horrified expressions. Kise shrieked in fright and hid behind Kuroko who had his big blue eye look up at the fuming greenette. Himuro was in the middle of grabbing a hold of Takao, which the latter smirked sheepishly at the green haired male walking towards them.

"Hey sweetie." Takao said simply and Midorima gritted his teeth.

"Don't you 'sweetie' me, when we don't even know each other?!" Midorima snapped clenching his fists tightly. "I demand you to give me back my money!"

Aomine and Kagami had their jaws dropped to the floor. "Shit we gotta do something!" Both of them emerged from the back with Murasakibara very close behind and the strippers turned their gaze to them. "Alright everyone, calm the fuck down!" Aomine yelled, reaching out to his back pocket and realized he forgot his officer badge and mentally smacked himself in the face.

"Taiga, what the hell is going on?" Himuro asked ignoring the fact that the other 4 entered busted in without permission.

"I'm so sorry, it's...not supposed to end up like this, Tatsuya." Kagami said still a little flushed from seeing his long time friend wearing close to nothing.

"Then how is it supposed to end up, Bakagmi?!" Midorima turned his burning green gaze towards the redhead. "Please, enlighten me; this was all your blasted idea!"

"Midorima, calm the hell down!" Aomine tried to calm the greenette down by patting his back which was a very bad idea since Midorima started to scowl at the tanned male.

"I'm sorry, but this was just a little game we like to play every night." KUroko muttered quietly making everyone turn to the small blue haired male. "We're very sorry that we made you have a terrible time. That was not our intention, please understand that." MIdorima stared at the smaller blue haired male feeling the rush of guilt flow through him. KUroko looked at his fellow strippers and smiled. "Though, I believe we felt that tonight was the best night so far."

"I agree, Kurokocchi!" Kise chimed in, putting his arms around the smaller male. "I felt that not only did I earn some cash, but also found a man to come along with it." he eyed Aomine up and down and gave him his sweet alluring smile.

Aomine gulped and then licked his lips in response.

"I second to that." Everyone looked over and saw Himuro was already, very much attached to the purple haired giant as he was being embraced tightly by his strong hold. Murasakibara rested his chin on Himuro's head comfortably with not the slightest clue as to what was going on.

Takao skipped over to Midorima and clung onto his arm lovingly. MIdorima grimaced at the skin contact. "I find you unbearably adorable, Shin-chan!" Takao smiled softly and grabbed Midorima's hand and placed something on it. The greenette gasped as he saw in his hand, was his precious wallet. "You ended up giving me your entire wallet." He giggled and it took a long time for MIdorima to register that in his wallet was his precious driver's license, money and all of his IDs! How could he be so careless and clumsy! "But it's alright, you can have everything back. I just want to be with you, Shin-chan!"

Midorima huffed and felt his face redden again. "Get off of me." He shrugged the smaller male way but the latter clung onto dear life.

"Nuh uh!" Takao shook his head and Midorima for once, looked a tad bit content with what was happening.

Kuroko and Kagami stood there awkwardly as both of them watched the other 3 pairs happily bonding. They saw Kise and Aomine were already making out intensely in the corner. They quickly turned their gaze away and looked to Murasakibara and Himuro, which the smaller male fed him food lovingly while the giant continued to purr out 'Muro-chin.' And then there was Midorima and Takao, which appeared to be completely one sided, but both Kagami and Kuroko noticed the faint blush on the greenette's face.

"So did you enjoy the show?" Kuroko asked looking up at the red head. Kagami jolted at the sudden question and just nodded shyly. KUroko smiled up at him innocently. "Thank you for tonight; I had a wonderful time with you as well." Kagami took note at the bow on KUroko's head, his beautiful blue eyes and his soft milky skin. He took a deep breath before saying his next sentence.

"Er...do you... want to chill later?" Kagami mumbled nervously but the bluenette heard it perfectly.

"I'd love to."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a graceful voice sounded behind them all, and the stripper's knew very well who that voice belonged to.

Kagami turned to look at a short male, with fiery red hair and mismatched eyes. In his hands were a pair of red scissors. He didn't want to think what he could do with that.

"Hello Akashi-kun." Kuroko said and the red head tilted his head up looking at the unwelcomed 4 with piercing eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked; his voice still freakishly calm.

"Ah, they just came by to visit, Akashicchi!" Kise said, poking his head out from Aomine's hold.

"Hm, is that so?" Akashi said and twirled his scissors in his hands. "Also, aren't you boys forgetting something?" The strippers exchanged looks and realized what he meant. They all went to their boss and handed out half of their earned cash. The 4 outsiders were confused and Akashi gave them all a small sly smile. "I shall see you all tomorrow night, yes?" They all nodded obediently and he took one last look at the other 4 guests. "My boys should all still be in dancing condition tomorrow night." he said narrowing his eyes dangerously. "I don't want any limping or what have you." he then looked at Kuroko and placed his hand on his face. "Especially you, my dear Tetsuya..." He continued before looking up at them with a psychotic look in his eyes. "...Otherwise, you may find these pair of scissors wedged in between your eyes." he warned with a wide smiled and walked away.

Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara and Midorima all had their jaws dropped to the floor in pure horror. Takao and Kise laughed it off and patted their new partner. "Don't worry so much, Akashicchi just like to joke around!"

"Actually he meant every word, Kise-kun." Kuroko said.

"Well you're safe with me, Kise." Aomine purred wiggling his brows at the blonde. "I won't bang you up...too hard." Kise giggled and smacked his chest playfully.

"I guess we'll take our leave now. I'll see you all later." Himuro said with Murasakibara hovering over him possessively.

"So soon, Himurocchi?" Kise pouted sadly and the dark haired male nodded.

"Yes, it appears that Atsushi is tired." He smiled and smoothed out the purple strands from the giant's face. Kise squealed happily at the fact that they were calling each other by first names already.

"Oh I see where this is going." Aomine wiggled his brows at Murasakibara who was gave him a nod in understanding.

As Himuro and Murasakibara left, Aomine hulled Kise into his arms and walked towards the exit too. "We'll be off too! Catch you guys later!" he happily took the equally as happy blonde away and zipped out of the room.

"I minus well leave too..." MIdorima cleared his throat until he felt a tug on his jacket. "No, you're not coming with me; especially not wearing that!"

Takao made a puppy face. "Aw, come on Shin-chan! I'll change into my regular clothes." A devious smirk appeared on his face and tugged him closer. "Or maybe you want to help me change?" MIdorima now looked like a ripe tomato and he immediately stormed out of the room (sexually) frustrated with Takao giggling and bouncing around next to him.

Kagami turned to Kuroko and he nervously scratched his head. "Uh...I'll walk you home, you must be exhausted." The bluenette bit his lip and nodded.

"Thank you, but first, I want to stop by to get a vanilla milkshake."

Kagami raised his brow at the strange request and then smiled. "Sounds good to me."

 **A/N: D'awwww look at all of the OTPs :'D You may or not have noticed but I didn't use Yen currency (just cause it was a little over the top (Takao got 260334.67 Yen xD according to google). Anywho, hope you guys still like it! I may add a "Extra" scene, but yeah we'll see how it goes ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**EXTRA**

The night after, the club was packed as usual. Kuroko came in just in time and made his way to the change room to get ready. Last night for him was interesting, in a good way of course. Kuroko recommended his favourite joint to get the best milkshakes. Kagami was more than happy to come along; who could say no to delicious milkshakes?

When Kuroko opened the door, the first thing he saw was Kise sprawled out on the ground whimpering. "Kise-kun?" he cocked his head to the side.

The blonde raised his head and giant waterfalls gushed out from his eyes. "Oh, Kurokocchi! You finally came!" he sniffled.

"Of course I would come, why wouldn't I?" he said putting his bag down and bent kneeled down to his level. "What are you doing?"

"Kurokocchi..." Kise turned his head away in embarrassment. "It hurts so much!"

Kuroko blinked for a few seconds and then it hit him. "Ah." Last night must of been rough on him. The door to the change room opened again and Himuro walked in; his hair a mess and his clothes were wrinkly and assembled hastily. "Hello, Himuro-kun." The smaller male greeted.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late..I had a little...problem." he said and smoothed out his clothes while taking a glance at Kise. "I feel you Ryouta, I'm in the same boat." he said in sympathy.

"Himurocchi, how are you able to stand?! That giant looked like he was massive!" Kise gasped in shock and at the same time in admiration. Himuro laughed a bit and then stopped right away to grip his aching hips.

"He was more than massive, believe me." Himuro said simply and shrugged. "But what can you do, right?"

Kuroko looked around the room and noticed Takao wasn't there either. "Is Takao-kun coming in today?"

"Wanna take a bet?" Himuro smiled cunningly at his fellow strippers.

"I think he's going to come in perfect condition!" Kise hollered and then whimpered again from the pain down below.

"Hm, well I don't know." Kuroko said putting his finger to his lip. "Maybe he'll be sore too..."

"But his partner seemed reluctant." Himuro added and just before they could say anything else, the door rattled violently. Everyone stared at the door in horror and the door squeaked open revealing Takao on his stomach and struggling to move another inch.

"H-help..." Takao squeaked and both Kuroko and Himuro came to his aid. Kise couldn't do it as he was still immobile on the floor.

"So what's your story?" Himuro asked making Takao lean on them both for support.

"Ah, it seems that Shin-chan had another side to him last night." Takao said shyly and Kise had his jaws drop to floor and Himuro smiled softly at that.

"Awww, Takaocchi! That's wonderful!"

"Kise-kun, Takao-kun is in terrible pain." Kuroko scolded and moved Takao onto the couch. "The show is going to start in 10 minutes, we should hurry."

Everyone nodded and struggled to get into their costumes. "At least you're not in pain, Kurokocchi!" Kise carefully stepped into his pilot themed outfit.

"Yeah, I envy you right now." Himuro added sliding suspenders onto his shoulders.

Kuroko blinked a few times at them. "Oh, I'm very much in pain."

"WHAT?!" Himuro, Kise and Takao exclaimed at the same time.

"I just took some Advil before I got here." Kuroko said and the rest stared at each other with dumbfounded yet baffled expressions. "By the way, where's Akashi-kun?"

Everyone snapped back from their 'duh' moment and Himuro looked around."That's right, I haven't seen him today." Though, it was very clear that everyone had the same exact thought in their heads.

 **Around the same time that night...**

Murasakibara, Aomine and Midorima all sat at the bar where Kagami worked. Kagami slid the mugs of beer to his friends, though Midorima declined as he says beer is unhealthy and sickening. "Well you look awfully excited, Ahomine." Kagami said taking a sip from his pint, as he got a break from Kiyoshi's permission.

"Damn right I'm excited." Aomine said slamming his drink onto the counter. "I'm going to bang my sexy blonde tonight again." he hollered cheekily.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Midorima muttered in disgust and rolled his eyes wondering why he even decided to come today.

"Hey, he loves me too, OK?" Aomine snapped and the greenette disregards him easily.

"Yeah, I'm going to see Muro-chin too. He says he's going to take me to a sweets buffet." Murasakibara said changing the subject.

"Muro-chin? You mean Tatsuya?" Kagami asked and the giant nodded happily.

"We all know what you really want, Murasakibara." Aomine said chugging down another pint of beer.

Murasakibara sent a glared towards him. "Unlike you, I care for Muro-chin's body." Kagami laughed and Aomine looked at everyone is shock.

"Hey, you're making me sound like a sex addict or something!"

"Because you are, Ahomine!" Kagami blurted out causing Aomine to grab his collar and both of them were screaming at each other in incoherent words.

After they were separated by Murasakibara and Midorima, Aomine crossed his arms and huffed back into his seat. "OK, we all fucked them, what's the big deal?" Midorima chocked on his spit from what he said.

"Can you not say it so casually?" the green head snapped.

"Umm..." Everyone then turned their heads to the giant. Murasakibara swallowed slowly and lifted a finger and pointed at a certain direction. "Isn't that...?"

Aomine's eyes widened. "Well shit..."

"What's Kuroko's psycho boss doing here?!" Kagami's voice cracked in fear.

Midorima couldn't talk, he just had his mouth wide open and his new glasses broke yet again.

"Hello boys, having fun, are we?" the fiery red head said softly and all 4 of them gulped in fear. "What did I tell you about making my boys, immobile, hm?" he took out a giant pair of red scissors from his back pocket. He made the snipping motion and each and every one of them all gulped in fear.

Sounds of horrific screams were heard all the way back to the strip club. Kuroko, Kise, Himuro and Takao all stood there with concerned faces. "Akashi-kun has done it again."

 **A/N: LOL don't worry, no one died xDD This was just a little "extra" scene I decided to add. Some of you probably hoped there was a "special" scene (if you catch my drift... ;P ) but I was too lazy to write all of that. Also this story is considered old for me, so I lost some interest in writing more. But then again...who knows... :D anyways hope you liked this one shot-ish story, I got another fic in the back burner, hint hint, it's an explicit one ;) See ya there! ^_^**


End file.
